1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety binding adapted to maintain one end of a ski shoe or boot on a ski.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous bindings are known which comprise a jaw for maintaining the shoe, the jaw being positioned in a fashion so as to be able to be displaced between a retention position of the shoe on the ski and a release position of the shoe. Generally, this displacement occurs in the direction of a rotation around an axis transverse to the ski and this displacement occurs against a force exerted by an elastic system. In this instance, the release occurs only when there is a vertical force called a flexional force at the heel. This can, under certain circumstances, present certain inconveniences and designers have proposed bindings releasing the shoe, not only vertically, but also laterally, by positioning the jaw on a cardan-type mounting or in a manner so as to be movable around a sphere, thus permitting the jaw to pivot in all directions.
The present invention relates to improvements to the above types of bindings and comprises a particularly simple and reliable apparatus allowing for the release of the shoe or boot vertically as well as laterally.